Benutzer Diskussion:Mystery99
Hey Leutis! Das hier ist - wie man unschwer feststellen kann - meine Diskussionsseite. Hier könnt ihr mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, vor allem wenn ich einmal nicht im Chat sein sollte, was nicht gerade häufig vorkommt. Nachdem ihr hier etwas hingeschrieben habt, unterschreibt bitte mit drei oder vier Tilden, damit ich weiß, wer hier was von mir will; eine Unterschrift, die aus fünf Tilden besteht, würde mir dabei allerdings nicht helfen. Wenn ihr mindestens 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen habt, kann ich euch auch eine Signatur erstellen, fragt mich dann einfach hier. Genauere Informationen dazu findet ihr auf meinem Profil. Glg Geburtstage Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich euch an eurem Geburtstag gratuliere, schreibt hier einfach euer Geburtstdatum hin und unterschreibt dahinter mit drei Tilden. Tragt euch bitte in der richtigen Reihenfolge ein, also Januar vor Februar usw. Wahrscheinlich fragt sich jetzt irgendjemand, warum ich das auf meiner Diskussionsseite mache und nicht auf meinem Profil. Das liegt daran, dass ich nicht will, dass jemand außer mir mein Profil bearbeitet, meine Diskussionsseite darf jedoch jeder bearbeiten. 11.05.1999 RE:Siggi Ah so habs net bemerkt hab es in Eile geschrieben ;) 17:41, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Inhaltsverzeichnis Das Inhaltsverzeichnis kommt automatisch, wenn du mehrere überschriften auf deinem profil hast XD 14:13, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Echt? Hi^^ danke :). Ich wünsche dir auch alles gute nachträglich. Ihc bin jetzt 14 geworden und du? Schon lustig und cool^^ Wir haben bei am gleichen Tag Geburtstag und sind auch beide 14 geworden :). 12:58, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re Dankeschön auch dir, auch wenn ich meinen bday nicht mag, dass dir, wo wir uns ja auch kaum kennen, das überhaupt auffällt weiß ich zu schätzen ^^ 22:31, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Freunde Klar ;) Ich dich auch? Und du hast meine 100. Nachricht geschrieben :D (Siehe mein Inhaltverzeichnis) :'D 08:33, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) re Ja, ich werde bleiben. Ich versuch es nochmal und so weiter xD Ich kann jetzt hier nicht alles erkären, da es zu lange dauern würde. Deshalb sag ich einfach, dass ich bleibe :) 14:15, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: re: re xD Was hab ich nicht?! D: hm... Ich bin mir so sicher, dass ich es getan habe :/ Naja, mach ich jetzt schnell :D 09:59, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ach, weißt du was... ich trag dich da doch nicht ein.. Du stehst da nämlich schon drauf xD Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich da eingetragen hab xD 10:01, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: re re re re^^ xD aso^^ Ja, meine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau :3 Liegt es an meinem PC oder wieso hast du zweimal die gleiche Nachricht geschrieben? xDD 17:18, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: 6x xD Oh, aso^^ Und klar weiß ich wie man das macht, bei mir funktioniert es nicht immer, deshalb mach es beim bearbeiten gleich rückgängig^^ Ich kann das eine mal weg achen ;) 15:28, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Mystery, schön, dass du dich so toll um das Fragen Wiki kümmerst. Ich danke dir dafür. Ich werde dort auch mal wieder reinschauen wenn ich Zeit habe. Wenn in Wikia Wartungsarbeiten an Servern durchgeführt werden, kann es dazu führen, dass alles mal nicht geht. Also mach dir keine Gedanken! LG 17:59, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re haha, ja mach :) (für 1. und 2.) 14:51, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Nein, da war nix, aber mein Chat funktioniert i-wie nicht :/ hab ich öfters mal, da muss ich ein bisschen warten^^ 08:57, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hehe, kenn ich xDDD 09:08, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kapitel"notitzen" Hallo Mystery, Ich hab die Seite jetzt umgeändert bzw. eine neue erstellt und die alte gelöscht, da man die Kategorieseiten leider meines Wisse nach nicht verschieben kann. Jederfalls danke auch für den Hinweis ^^ 18:00, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild♥ Dieses Bild ist für dich!♥ Du bist immer nett und als ich mir dein Profil durchgelesen habe, habe ich so einiges festgestelt, worin wir uns ähnlich sind! :) Ich habe mir mühe mit dem Bild gegeben und wenn du möchtest, könntest du es auch als Ava verwenden :'D LG 15:44, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) RE Ich nenn dich nichtmehr Pfannkuchen, weil.... eh... ich grad lust hatte dich Mystery zu nennen :'D. Naja wegen dem Bild: Das Bild wird nicht generell gelöscht, sondern nur von deiner Diskussionsseite entfernt. Das heißt, du kannst es auf dein Profil stellen oder so. Dort bleibt es auch. GLG 13:50, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) RE:re:re Ok, dann nenn ich dich ab jetzt wieder Pfannkuchen :3333 <3333333333333333333 13:57, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dein Charakter c: Hey,ich hab mir mal dein Profil durchgelesen,und somit auch deinen Charakter. ;) Mein Charakter ist so ziemlich gleich^^.Mal was neues,ich kenne kaum welche die so nen Charakter haben :D Du?c: GLG - 23:34, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild ♥ 15:51, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Welche Katzen die man anschaun kann? :) 16:56, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Oh, sry, ich hasse es, wenn jemand nicht unterschreibt XDDD Also. Du gehst auf die Deviant art hauptseite. rechte neben dem search-feld steht deviant login. da gehst du trauf und dann auf join deviant art for free. Danach müsste alles gut beschrieben sein^^ GLG 12:59, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke :D Hey du^^ Danke, dass du mir gratuliert hast obwohl wir uns gar nicht richtig kennen. Vielleicht ändert sich das ja ;) Würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen wenn wir uns öfters im Chat sehen^^ LG 13:38, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich freu mich schon darauf dich ein bisschen besser kennenzulernen^^ Jedoch werde ich erst ab Samstag wieder regelmäßig on sein, da ich auf Klassenfahrt gehen werde und zurzeit habe ich keine Zeit, bin nur kurz on um Nachrichten zu checken :( Mal sehen ob ich's morgen schaffe, ich beeil mich ;) LG 16:35, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Na ja, ich hab diese Woche noch Schule und dann sind hier in Sachsen auch Ferien :) Leider werde ich die erste und die vierte oder dritte im Urlaub sein und auch sonst wahrscheinlich nur wenig Zeit haben um herzukommen :( Wir waren auf Klassenfahrt, weil uns ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad eingeladen hatte und, ganz ehrlich, ich hab es so gehasst -.-" Die Mädchen mussten in irgendeinem Arbeitszimmer schlafen und die Jungs in der Garage. Toll, oder? -.- LG 11:25, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Aber die war total schlimm D: Da gab es immer altes Brot zu essen. Also ich wäre lieber zur Schule gegangen xDDDDD Ich weiß nicht, ich werde jetzt wahrscheinlich bis zum 23. Juli im Urlaub sein aber danach könnte ich mal öfter vorbei kommen :) LG 18:23, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Ja erst fand ich den name Blutklaue cool aber jetzt wo ich ihn geändert hab fand ich meinen anderen name doch besser :/ Naja LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 10:31, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Jo ja klar kannst du mich noch sam nennen ;) LGSammy ^^ (Diskussion) 11:52, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Top 10 Listen Ich habe die Top 10-Liste gelöscht, da es wirklich eine ungehörige und manipulierbare Liste ist. Und wie du sagst, Leute verletzen kann. - 10:23, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Myste Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dich auf meine Freundeliste schreiben darf. Ich fänd es schön wenn du mir auf meiner Disk antworten würdest bis dann Silberflug (Diskussion) 08:11, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re.. O nein, re D: XD Ich hab Blaufluss nicht wirklich erlaubt, die Vorlagen zu benutzen, ich hab ihr gesagt, wie man es macht und sie sollte die Box etwas verändern, vorallem Farben, was sie aber (noch) nicht gemacht hat :/ Und auch wenn ich es nicht so mag, wenn man mir nach macht, kannst du das gerne machen, weil du es bist<3 :'D Aber bitte, bitte veränder dafür die Farben Dx XD LG - 17:12, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Halloo Hay das habe ich für dich gemacht, leider musstenst du gehen und konntest mir nicht deine Liblings farben sagen, hoffe es geföllt dir trotzdem. ggggvvvllg deine 15:48, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Hoffe es gefällt dir :3 Re Klar xD kein Problem ♥ - 17:24, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re: :D Hiii, Ja, seit gestern *.* Danke <33 lg 14:49, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hi, Mysty! Sorry wegen vorhin! Ich wusste nicht, dass es so was gibt! LGBlaufluss (Diskussion) 18:11, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) PS: Ich habe Sprenkelfeuer natürlich sofort Bescheid gesagt! :/ Missy?! Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich dir iwas getan habe oder so. Es kann ja sein, dass ich dich iwie verletzt habe oder so, dass habe ich dann nur iwie nicht mitbekommen. Ich wollte halt nur fragen, warum du mir nicht mehr antwortest..... Weil ich habe so Missy mit 100.000 <3 geschrieben und du schreibst gar nix. Schreibst aber trotzdem so im Chat. Na ja. Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn ich etwas dummes gemacht habe, okay? LG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 16:39, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) IHDSDL (Ich hab dich sooooo doll lieb ;) ) Deswegen ein Bild :D thumb|Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir! hdl Hallu ^^ ich finde die Rätsel voll witzig von dir :D wäre nett wenn du back schreibst :3 Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 14:55, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC)